wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
ST1CHZ
ST1CHZ is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use without her permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Her name is pronounced "stiches". Appearance Although ST1CHZ may seem she is a scienceborn, she is not. She, along with others (who were failures), were brought to life by a scientist animus IceWing. ST1CHZ has the head and neck of a SkyWing. Her left horn is of a SkyWing, while her right horn is of a NightWing. She has three parts of a RainWing's ruff. Her front left leg is that of a SeaWing's, while her right front leg is that of a RainWing's, with two orange SkyWing talons. Her left hind leg is of a MudWing, while one talon is of a SeaWing. Her right hind leg is of two NightWings. Her tail is made of a SandWing, while part is of a RainWing, before finishing as a SandWing. Her main body is of an IceWing. Her wings are those of a NightWings. The lines were the body parts meet are visibly stitched together tightly, which is how she earned her name. ST1CHZ's mouth seems to be stitched together, but she can open it. The threads can stretch, meaning that she can easily speak, and bite other dragons. But, ST1CHZ's body can easily be restrained. Strings used for things such as marionettes will restrain her. Personality ST1CHZ was the successful failure. She came to life, but was rebellious and as the animus would say, too intelligent. She didn't follow the scientist's order like the others, and often had to be secluded on her own to try and learn a lesson. It never worked. Through punishment after punishment, ST1CHZ only became more resentful of the scientist, and more clever. When alone, she thought of ways to break free, usually while trying to break free herself. ST1CHZ also knows how to taunt. When breaking free completely, her ultimate escape, she made sure it was all caught on the camera, so the scientist and security guards all watched in pain as she seemed to effortlessly escape. ST1CHZ can be easily offended, though. Anything she gets off on the wrong foot with is automatically her enemy. She's never had a friend. Her only acquaintance is Nightingale, who she knows little to nothing about. Abilities Even with her different body parts, ST1CHZ can not use all of the different dragon's abilities. And, despite having an IceWing was the main part of her body, she does not have a freezing death breath. She can only hack out small, harmless embers. Other than that, she can inject a venom from her fangs when biting another dragon. How fast the venom kills depends on the size of the dragon. If the dragon is a hatchling, it can kill in a few minutes. If the dragon is a dragonet, it can kill in the time frame of about half an hour to an hour. The the dragon is an adolescent, it can take about three or four hours. If the dragon is a small adult, it can take about a day. If the dragon is large, it can take up to a week. The antidote can be easily found, though brightsting cactus is a popular healing choice. Lastly, through her barbed tail, she can stun an opponent for about three-five seconds depending on the dragon's size once again. If the dragon is very large, sometimes it only takes the dragon a blink before it wears off. History ST1CHZ was the first successful marionette-dragon brought to life by the animus IceWing. The other three successful dragons were brought to life after her. Out of all four, ST1CHZ was the most disappointing dragon, even though she was the most successful. She was to rebellious for the IceWing scientist's liking, and would often try and attack the other marionette-dragons or scientists. One day, after lunging at the animus, he locked her away in a glass cage. She tired, and when released, was put in a large room with the other three. ST1CHZ's former attitude trigged, and she attacked. She killed two of the marionette-dragons, and fatally injured the third. She was locked in a very sturdy and thick glass cage, bound at her ankled with strings. She was most likely unable to kill the third because it consisted mainly of MudWing body parts. This is how she was easily able to escape. Since ST1CHZ was also the smartest out of them, when the remaining dragon came by, she tricked him into thinking that the animus scientist would kill him later and life, and hated him. She convinced him to break her out, and cut her strings. After doing so, she killed him. After ST1CHZ broke a window, the animus IceWing scientist found her. She attacked, and was able to inject venom into his bloodstream. As she fled, though, he got to an antidote and cured it. ST1CHZ fled right into the Sky Kingdom, and was found by the daughter of Queen Ruby's guards. She was taken to the castle and presented to the daughter herself, Nightingale. Nightingale displayed ST1CHZ as curious living art. ST1CHZ sits upon a slightly raised platform that makes a wide circle. She is perched in the middle, bound by thin chains. Any observing dragon can not cross over the edge of the circle, as ST1CHZ will be close enough to inflict serious damage. When a MudWing insulted ST1CHZ, saying she was horribly weak if she couldn't even break strings, she challenged him to a fight. With her more superior speed, and her venom, she was able to kill the MudWing. ST1CHZ still sits upon the platform, given a bowl of water and meat-stuffed rolls once a day. Category:Females Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters